


All Falls Down

by dancing_in_the_rain



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supereigncorp, continuation from the end of 3x13, lena knows kara is supergirl and has just figured out sam is reign, lil angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_in_the_rain/pseuds/dancing_in_the_rain
Summary: As Sam’s eyes flashed red Lena was moments away from calling out to Kara, knowing their girlfriend would be able to get there in an instant, when Sam’s eyes widened and she took a deep shaky breath. Lena knew then that the moment had passed.OrSupereigncorp continuation from the end of 3x13 where Lena has just figured out that Sam is Reign.





	All Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

> this idea was just stuck in my head and I had to get it out, could be tempted to add another chapter but let me know what you think :)

“Sam, your blackouts are coinciding with something I just need to ask you a few-”

“Silence!” Sam shouted cutting Lena off.

Lena held her breath as her girlfriend turned around until she was face to face with Sam, who now was most certainly not Sam confirming her worst suspicions. Her girlfriend regarded her with a stone-cold glare and it made Lena’s heart thump.

“Sam?” Lena spoke quietly, confusion and dread etched in her features.

As Sam’s eyes flashed red Lena was moments away from calling out to Kara, knowing their girlfriend would be able to get there in an instant, when Sam’s eyes widened and she took a deep shaky breath. Lena knew then that the moment had passed.

“Sam did you just have another blackout?” Lena asked although she was confident on the answer.

Sam took a few unsteady steps back and lowered herself into one of the chairs in front of their desk.

“Yeah.” She replied under her breath, as Lena slowly moved forward with her hands raised.

“You don’t remember anything you said?” Lena pressed gently, moving to kneel down in front of her very scared girlfriend.

“No.” Sam answered, her throat suddenly feeling tight as it became more difficult to breathe. She could feel herself starting to panic. Taking short shallow breaths Sam was brought out of her haze by Lena’s voice.

“Sam, honey, it’s ok alright.” Lena knelt right down, putting one of her hands on Sam’s knee the other searching to hold her girlfriends hand. “I know what’s wrong with you. I’m going to make you better.” She told her, heart aching as she watched Sam’s eyes fill with tears. “It’s going to be alright.” Lena whispered, leaning up in a slightly awkward angle to wrap her arms around Sam.

It was a moment before Sam reciprocated and wrapping her arms around Lena dropped her head to the crook of her neck squeezing her eyes shut.

“Where’s Ruby.” Sam sniffed opening her eyes, moving back slightly after a few minutes.

“She’s safe at my apartment, asleep.” Lena told her as she slowly stood up. Gently she moved a hand to Sam’s cheek and with her thumb wiped away a tear.

Sam leaned into the touch. “Let’s go home.” She murmured, looking up at Lena.

“Yeah.” Lena nodded her head with a soft smile. In amongst everything that was happening it still warmed her to hear that Sam thought of her apartment as home.

 

* * *

 

The car ride home was silent, Lena only breaking it once they got to her apartment. 

“Ruby’s asleep in the spare room, you know where that is.” Lena explained gesturing vaguely in the direction of the room as she stepped inside taking her coat off.

“Thank you.” Sam spoke quietly as she waited for Lena to hang her coat up before stepping forward and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Of course.” Lena smiled slightly, tucking a piece of Sam’s hair behind her ear. “We’ll talk about it all tomorrow morning, but for now go rest with Ruby.”

Sam nodded her head with a small smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Lena hummed, gently caressing Sam’s cheek before she left to go to Ruby.

Once Sam was with Ruby Lena pulled out her phone and sent a text off to Kara.

_“Hey when you’re free can you please come over to my apartment x”_

She got a reply moments later.

_“Yeah of course just about to drop Alex home be there in 20 <3”_

Lena put her phone down on the kitchen counter and moved to get herself a glass of wine. She sat on a kitchen stool leaning slightly on the counter, swirling the glass of red. She hadn’t taken a sip yet and she wasn’t sure if she was going to. She had no idea how she was going to tell Kara what she believed was going on, she didn’t want to believe it herself what was going on, but there was no denying the building evidence. 

True to her word around 20 minutes later there was a light knock on the front door before Kara opened it and walked inside.

 

* * *

 

Sam opened the spare room door and saw Ruby curled up fast asleep. She could feel tears prick at her eyes as she walked around the bed and carefully got on the other side. 

“Mom?” Ruby opened her eyes as she felt the bed dip.

“Yeah Ruby, I’m here.” Sam reached out to hold Ruby close. “I’m so sorry.” She breathed, relieved as Ruby held on to her just as tightly.

“It’s ok mom.” Ruby said quietly, thankful that her mom was back and she was safe.

“No, it’s really not Ruby.” Sam admitted, closing her eyes as a few tears fell. “But we’re figuring it out ok.” She added her voice thick. “I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah I know.” Ruby nodded her head a little, holding on to her mother a little tighter. “Lena said whenever there’s a problem she always finds an answer.”

“Yeah she does.” Sam let out a quiet watery laugh. “Go back to sleep baby.” Sam whispered after a moment pressing a kiss to Ruby’s forehead. “We’ll talk more in the morning.”

“Alright mom.”

The two fell asleep not long after that.

 

* * *

 

“Hey.” Kara smiled closing the door behind her as she looked over at Lena. 

Lena opened her mouth to reply but the words got caught in her throat, and she felt tears well up in her eyes. Waiting for Kara had left Lena to think about what had happened in the last hour and what it all meant. If Lena was being honest she was petrified, both of the known and unknown.

“Woah hey, what’s up?” Kara’s smiled replaced with a frown in seconds as she walked over to Lena.

Lena pursed her lips together, trying to stop herself from crying. But as Kara came up to her and wrapped her arms around her, Lena lost any semblance of composure she had left and sobbed into her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Lena, baby, what is it? What’s wrong?” Kara gently rubbed a hand up and down Lena’s back.

Lena just shook her head as she held on to Kara tighter, squeezing her eyes shut as her body shook.

“Talk to me.” Kara spoke softly after a moment, having no idea what had got her girlfriend this upset.

Lena took a few deep shaky breaths before trying to speak. “I-I know I-” She tried.

“It’s ok, take your time.” Kara whispered, moving back slightly to look at Lena and gently wipe away her tears.

Lena opened her eyes as Kara pulled back, hiccupping through a breath as she saw the worry and concern in her girlfriend’s eyes. She took another minute to breath before trying again.

“I know what’s wrong with Sam.” She managed, watching as Kara’s eyes widened. “At least I’m 80% sure, well maybe 90%. But I don’t want to be right Kara. This is probably one of the first times in my life I wish I was wrong. I don’t want to be right. Not about this.” Lena’s rambling turned back into sobs as she leaned forwards back into Kara's shoulder.

Kara held onto Lena and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. “Breathe, baby.” Her mind racing through all the worst-case scenarios of Sam’s condition that would lead Lena to being this distraught. “What’s wrong with her?”

Lena shook her head as she pulled back after a moment, all of a sudden everything was suffocating her, it was all too much. “I just- I need some air.” She stood up from the kitchen chair and moved towards the balcony.

“Lena.” Kara gently reached out and took Lena’s hand stopping her. She would have normally respected her girlfriends wishes for air but she just couldn’t wait any longer. Not when Lena knew what had been plaguing their girlfriend for the past few months. “What’s wrong with Sam?” She pressed firmly.

Lena opened and closed her mouth a few times as tears rolled down her cheeks. This was it she had to tell her. She looked up at the ceiling and slowly took a deep breath before looking back at Kara.

“Sam is Reign.”

Kara’s heart dropped.

“And I don’t want to be right Kara, I really don’t. Because if I’m right then that- that means she’s hurt so many people, that means she’s nearly killed you.” Lena couldn’t help but shuddered at the memory of watching Kara fall and how she lay unconscious in that concrete crater.

“And you’re sure?” Kara asked her voice small as she let go of Lena’s hand and turned around, this couldn’t be happening.

“It’s the only thing that’s making sense. Her blackouts coincide with every time that Reign is out and about, and this evening I watched her-” Lena took another deep breath. “I watched her change into a completely different person. Her eyes flashed red and she was back with no memory of our conversation.”

Memories of Julia’s white eyes flashing in and out of becoming Purity that afternoon crossing Kara’s mind, solidifying that what Lena was saying had to be true. She was suddenly taken back to that afternoon, the knowledge sinking in that it was Sam there under Reigns mask made her shiver. Sam, who could have easily killed Alex that afternoon.

“Have you told her?” Kara asked her voice wavering slightly as she turned back around to look at Lena, who had wrapped her arms around herself.

“No.” She answered. “She’s with Ruby in the spare room, I told her we’d talk in the morning. But I don’t think I could tell her, I mean it was hard enough telling you.” Lena sniffed. “I want to be 100% sure before we tell her, I don’t want to put her through that possible uncertainty.” She added shaking her head.

“We will figure it out before we tell her.” Kara told Lena stepping up to her and placing a hand on her arm. “Together.”

Lena nodded her head, placing her hand over Kara’s.

“Today we found another world killer.” Kara paused briefly at Lena’s look of panic, moving her other hand to cup Lena’s cheek.

“What?”

“But we watched her, Julia, fight to be herself. She pushed through and was able to break the world killers hold on her. And I know we can help Sam do the same. We can save her.”

 

* * *

 

Sam woke up after around an hour of restless sleep, she looked around and Ruby had rolled over and was still asleep. Sam careful not to wake her daughter got up and went to the lounge, what she saw made her heart swell. 

Lena was fast asleep stretched out on the largest couch her head on Kara’s lap, the older woman absentmindedly carding her fingers gently through Lena’s dark locks. Lena always looked so peaceful when she slept, and whilst Kara was there awake Sam could tell her mind was elsewhere.

“Hey.” Sam spoke softly after a moment and Kara’s eyes were on her on an instant.

“Hey.” Kara smiled slightly.

“Everything ok?” Sam asked as she walked over towards her girlfriends.

“Yeah.” Kara answered nodding her head, lifting her arm to put around Sam as she sat down on her free side.

Sam let out a small sigh as she leaned into Kara’s side, watchful not to jostle Lena.

“Actually no.” Kara spoke truthfully a moment later. “But it will be.”

Sam glanced up at Kara and nodded her head faintly before resting it on Kara’s shoulder, gazing down at Lena. As relaxed as she previously looked, leaning into Kara’s side Sam could feel how tense she was. “She told you what’s wrong with me.”

Kara knew what Sam said wasn’t meant as a question but she still let out a whispered. “Yes.” Kara was torn, not wanting it to be true but knowing it was. Loving Sam but the future scaring her more than she’d like to admit.

“And you two will tell me tomorrow?” Sam asked this time, just as quietly. The dread settling deep in her stomach.

“Of course.” Kara turned her head a pressed a kiss to Sam’s forehead. “Everything will be alright.”

“Promise?”  

“I promise.”

“Me too.” Lena opened her eyes a little, looking up at both of her girlfriends with a sleepy smile. “I promise too.”


End file.
